The Foreign Woman
by Ten.Rose.98
Summary: The Doctor and Martha stop at a galactic rest stop, and meet a mysterious woman with a strange background. She's familiar with the companion the Doctor hasn't seen in years: Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor darted around the console of the TARDIS, rushing into a speech so quickly even Martha Jones could not understand his words. Martha chuckled to herself. She thought of the first time she ever met the Doctor. "You're _completely _mad," she had said. He could still live up to those words.

Martha strode over to the captain's chair, holding onto it as the TARDIS quivered. She straightened her jacket, a cheap leather coat she had just purchased while she was trapped in the 1960s. At least her job had paid well enough for her and the Doctor to manage until the TARDIS was returned.

"...I never liked that film, _Star Wars_. The universe is in no manner similar. I mean, 'use the Force'? You would think that by 1977 George Lucas would have finished his hippie stage! Did you know, though, it was ACTUALLY based on a Japanese folk tale? _Star Wars_? Isn't that mad?"

He rambled on and on, Martha eventually rolling her eyes and interrupted before he lost himself. "Doctor! Where are we going to go now, huh?" she questioned, peering up at him. A few moments passed, his mind switching gears, before he finally gave an answer. "Oh, well, I thought we'd have a surprise," he grinned, flipping a few more switches in front of himself.

The TARDIS' moaning halted as Martha raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. He bounded over to the door, throwing his brown coat over his rumpled brown suit. He glanced back over at her, realizing she hadn't moved. "Come on, then," he said, opening the door and gesturing her out. She smiled, practically skipping out of the open door.

"Oi, watch it!" A man hollered, as Martha slammed into him, knocking three large boxes out of his arms. "Sorry, mate!" Martha proclaimed, and began gathering handfuls of what had been emptied onto the concrete. The man glared at her, but stacked his boxes and continued on his way. The Doctor merely chuckled, emerging from the blue wooden doors after the man was out of sight. Martha nudged him with her shoulder, grinning as well.

"What is this place?" She wondered aloud, as they left the narrow alley and emerged onto a wide boulevard. A variety of other life forms bustled and hurried about, while merchants guarding their teetering carts howled their latest sales. On both sides were thick red brick walls, matching the exotic shade of the sky.

"It's a rest stop. For the universe, that is. All sorts of travelers come for some food, to buy new things, all that lot. I like 'em. Think they're neat," he stated with a grin, stepping into the chaos of the street.

Martha hurried after, but was nearly trampled by the amount of people. She fell behind, submerged by the mass of the community. "Excuse me," she called, trying to catch up. As a part in the crowd emerged, she dashed towards the Doctor-

"So sorry!" Martha and the woman exclaimed at the same moment. The two of them giggled, rubbing their heads where they had slammed into each other. Martha shook her head, clearing her dizziness. When she was able to peel her eyes open, a wave of nausea greeting her, she stared straight into the green piercing eyes meeting hers. Blond waves cascaded down her crown to her hips. Her clothes were dark and bold, her red plaid jeans supporting her leather black sweater.

"Martha Jones! You alright?" the woman said, smiling tentatively. Martha froze, shocked by the sound of her name. "How do you know who I am?" she questioned slowly, cautiously backing away. The woman looked back at her, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "We've met, don't you…" the woman started, glancing over her shoulder towards the brick wall. She broke into a mad dash.

Terrified, Martha broke into a run. Weaving through the creatures separating her and the Doctor, she eventually spotted him, propped against the wall of a pub, arms crossed, looking the opposite direction.

She charged into him. After regaining his balance, he glared at Martha.

"Blimey! What've I done to you?" He inquired, brushing off his suit. She was panting, replaying the strange encounter in her mind. "There was this woman...and green eyes...and Martha Jones..." She stammered, unable to develop an argument.

"Martha, use sentences," the Doctor whispered slowly, and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. She took ahold of his, and looked straight into his troubled eyes. "This woman. She told me my name. I've never seen her in my entire life."

The Doctor stood still for a moment, then suddenly bolted to the direction they came from. He grabbed Martha's hand as they slid past others, stirring confusion. They took a sharp right, turning behind a food cart and into a narrow alley. As the TARDIS came into view, the Doctor yanked his key from his pocket, jamming it into the keyhole.

"What's going on?" Martha asked with a concerned voice, looking around at the alley they had entered.

"I don't know. Probably nothing, hopefully we'll just meet her in the future, but something doesn't _feel _right. That pub, it had this strange feeling emanating from it. You know the last time I felt that?" he asked, jiggling his key in the keyhole. It wouldn't budge.

"When?" Martha demanded.

"2006, Torchwood Tower. We need answers," he stated, jiggling his key again.

"Doctor...we didn't park here." Martha murmured, barely audible even to herself. She slowly turned, taking in all of her surroundings. "It wasn't here. That man was carrying a box with all those gadgets. We parked behind a robotics stand, not a fruit cart."

The Doctor pulled out his key, whirling around to stare at the food cart. His expression turned to pure terror. Martha began to shake merely from his grim expression.

"D-did it m-move?" She stuttered, disliking the agony growing behind the Doctor's eyes as he turned back to the TARDIS, scrutinizing every minor detail with a glance from his eyes. He slowly circled the machine, his breath growing quicker and quicker as he took in the TARDIS' appearance.

"Doctor, did it move somehow!?" Martha exclaimed, her breathing growing more rapid as well.

"Worse," he started, stroking the TARDIS with the palm of his hand.

"What d'ya mean, worse? What the hell could be 'worse'?" She asked.

"Martha," he said, peeling his eyes away from the blue box to look straight at her, "this is not my TARDIS."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Knock it off, will you?" The TARDIS door flew open, bringing the Doctor a bit too close to the woman's long waves and emerald eyes. The blonde woman froze, and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Martha Jones and the tall lean man accompanying her. The woman's eyes widened, and she groaned.

"Lovely! That solves it, doesn't it?" she whined, slamming her forehead onto the TARDIS. She shook her head, making a sour face from the pain throbbing in her head. She whirled back around, and slammed the door behind her on the way back inside.

"Blimey!" the Doctor hissed, jumping from the snap of the TARDIS door inches from his nose. He banged his fist against the door wildly. After a few moments, the door flew open once again, the Doctor's fist accidentally slamming into the woman's shoulder. "Oi, watch it, Space man!" she hollered.

The woman glanced at Martha again, muttering, "I see. Well, you'll get it in a few months. Now, what do you want?"

Martha piped up, "I'm Martha Jones, which you clearly already know, and this is the Doctor. Could you tell us…who are you?"

"And how the hell do you have a TARDIS?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The woman opened her mouth, trying to form words, but nothing could escape her lips. Finally, she squeaked out, "It's…slightly complicated."

"Slightly complicated? Sorry, I'm done trying to be patient, what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Martha howled, glaring at the woman.

The woman squinted up at the sky, her mind desperately trying to develop some sort of lie. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" the Doctor shouted.

"Because…it's dangerous." She replied sincerely.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair with one hand. "It's strange to me that you've met Martha before, when she's never seen you in you entire life. Tell me who you are or things may get even _more _complicated," he hissed.

"I'm the Doctor!" she roared, throwing her hands in the air and turning back into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Martha carefully followed her inside, staring at her as she took a seat on the captain chair, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't belong here, clearly, especially if you're here," she stated, gesturing towards the Doctor, "It's impossible for me to be here, and that's exactly why we're all in danger."

"What do you mean, it's impossible for you to be here? Why is it impossible?" the Doctor asked, confusion showing in his eyes. The woman sat there, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. She hopped up and walked out of the TARDIS door. "C'mon," she coaxed. The Doctor and Martha cautiously followed after her, back into the alleyway and the bright street.

"Hurry on! I won't bite!" she mentioned, weaving through the different species, trailing Martha and the Doctor behind her.

They ended up in front of the little brick pub. The woman stopped, turning her head to look at the two of them. She nodded toward the side of the pub, the worn concrete wall crammed with different types of graffiti one standing out particularly to the Doctor. He hadn't seen the words in a very long time. In big bold letters, it read, _Bad wolf._

The Doctor's eyes widened. The woman nodded and grinned at his reaction. "That's why, Doctor, I _can't _be here," she whispered, spinning around and quickly walking back to her TARDIS.

"Doctor, what does it mean?" Martha asked, the Doctor still frozen in awe. She jostled his shoulders, trying to get his attention. He finally looked at her, eyes still wide with anxiety. He ignored her question. "C'mon," he quietly spoke, and they began to slowly walk back to woman's TARDIS.

Martha strode in before the Doctor, and he shut the door behind him. Staring at his hand lingering on the handle, he asked once again, "Who are you?"

She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the console. "That's just it though. I'm _you _in another universe. Well, not technically you, as you can see. But I'm the last time lord in existence. Kind of."

"What about me?" he murmured, drawing his eyes up to the sad green eyes meeting him.

She looked at the switches on the console, fidgeting with them. She finally gave him an answer. "You're dead, Doctor." She responded solemnly. She sighed, locking eyes with him before she continued. "A parallel world. What makes it parallel? Different choices made, different timelines affected. Sure, Pete Tyler's alive there, but that's not it. The time war was affected as well."

She moved over to the monitor, looking concerned with the image on the screen. "What's that supposed to mean?" he pushed.

She sighed again. "The same things happened, in case that's what you're wondering," she began, peeling her eyes off of what she was occupied with. "Gallifrey still burned. But besides you and the Ma-…hold on, you're not there yet. Well, let's just say besides you, the time lords are extinct. In the other universe, well, you managed to save a few of us."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved our lives, Doctor. I can't even remember, but you managed to let us escape before Gallifrey was completely lost. We were angry and scared, but all of a sudden you landed your TARDIS and took us with you. We already all had a piece of a TARDIS, by the way, it's not like we cut some of yours while you weren't looking. But we were innocent people who had so much more potential, and you had realized that. About fourteen of us lived, because of you.

"Years have passed, as you know. Most of them ended up getting killed, for a noble cause, nonetheless." She shuddered and slumped into the captain's chair, her eyes clouded with so much pain. "Remember Christmas, Doctor? Donna Noble?" she muttered.

"Donna Noble? Who's that?" Martha interrupted, her voice edgy.

"Just…a woman I met. We just…met each other this past Christmas, that was it," the Doctor stammered.

The woman jumped in before the argument continued. "Anyways, Donna was the one who made you leave. You were flooding the building, could've gotten yourself killed. In my universe, you met Donna Noble, but you left her with family, didn't let her come help you. You were a bit too…unstable, after Canary Wharf," she added.

"But that's what you ended up doing. You got yourself killed. I tried to get there, to save you, but—" she hesitated, her voice cracking. "I was too late. The man who saved my life and I couldn't even save his."


End file.
